


Panic at the Disco

by 5mallestviolin



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishing Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mallestviolin/pseuds/5mallestviolin
Summary: Wish from The_Scarlett_Finch - Thankyou ever so much for this delicious idea.Logan and Veronica get trapped in an 09er Show Homes panic room.V was on a case looking for clues into the developers dirty dealings and Logan was waiting for Dick's blind date hookup to meet him there and is shocked to find Veronica Mars waiting in the small space.A power outage has them both trapped inside while the party that was raging on outside is busted up by Sheriff Lamb.Both have no choice but to wait until someone turns up to turn the power back on.There's no bed, but there's a fridge full of supplies and snacks and a very comfy pullout couch.Promptober prompts: : Stalemate, illegal use of hands, curve ball, rounding third, home run, caught stealing, strike out, shut-out, going deep, double team, prone position, audible, anchor
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	Panic at the Disco

Veronica slipped past the cordoning rope at the base of the stairs and headed up to the master bedroom. Dressed in a skimpy red bikini and keds with a beach tote, she switched on the light from her phone and went in search of the evidence her client needed. The small backup security room concealed behind the closet of the master bedroom was her target and she zeroed in on it quickly. Easy job, she thought, in and out with the disks in fifteen minutes at most. 

She couldn’t quite believe it could be this simple. It was her senior year at Hearst and she still did a little work for her dad. Just the simple jobs when he was overloaded were enough to keep her license current. Her dad had picked up a client who believed the housing developer he was using was cutting corners on construction and paying off the city inspectors to sign off on unsafe work. Keith had found out that the inspector had met with the developer a week earlier at the house, but the primary security tapes had been erased. They thought they were at a stalemate until an informant from the security system contractor had told them this morning that these top of the line houses had a full backup system with disks, but they were overwritten after seven days. That meant it had to be retrieved before morning and hence her foray into the world of Dick Casablancas’s party central. 

Junior year of college, Dick had started the biggest fad on the college party scene in Neptune. Show homes were empty at night and made an amazing venue for a rockin’ party. He always booked cleaners for six am, paid triple and the developers never even knew they had been there. It was easy enough to get security codes when you were rich and the heir to an only moderately tarnished real estate empire. Tonight’s theme was bikini babes. Not the most original of Dick’s themes, but probably the most common and definitely one of his favourites. Any women showing up in a bikini got in free. Everyone else paid. There were a lot of scantily dressed college girls and a lot of guys willing to shell out cash to hang out with them. He always had plenty of beer, good music and snacks and had gained the reputation of hosting the hottest college parties in Neptune.

Veronica had managed to avoid the parties so far, both part of her rule of avoiding Dick Casablancas in general and avoiding his best friend and her ex Logan whenever possible, but when she realised the address of their target home was the same as that for Dick’s latest party, she rolled her eyes, dug out her bikini and got her groove on.

This home was classier than most of the up-market show homes Dick used. It was a modern southern Californian beach house with clean lines, wide open rooms and windows that made the most of the spectacular views of the Pacific Ocean.

She located the little security room easily and was looking for the backup drive when she heard someone come into the bedroom behind her. _Damn_ , she thought, she had hoped she would be undisturbed. No-one was supposed to come upstairs, but maybe if she was lucky it was just someone looking for a spare bathroom and she quickly thumbed off the light on her phone.

“Lacey, is that you? Dick asked me to find you.” It was his voice, Logan’s voice, and the rush of blood that suddenly thundered through her ears blocked out the sound of sirens coming closer. She backed into the little room further hoping to remain undisturbed, but she stumbled against the door and the noise sounded deafening in the quiet room.

“Who’s there,” Logan said, turning on the light switch. Veronica could see him looking around and spotting the open closet door she was peering through. He strode towards it and opened it wide, and spotting the door to the security room headed towards it.

Entering the dark security room, he groped around for a light switch, but instead of hard wall, he found himself with a handful of soft bikini covered breast and snatched it back quickly.

“I know should probably apologize, but instead I’m just going to ask, what the hell are you doing here, Veronica?” She switched her phone light back on and glared at him. He laughed at the sight of her, “You know it’s hard to look intimidating in a bikini.”

“I’m working,” she said sharply. “How did you know it was me in the dark?”

Logan wiggled his fingers suggestively, “With the illegal use of hands?”

Veronica flushed a light pink, “Yes.”

“Veronica, these hands used to be intimately acquainted with,” and he gestured towards her chest, “Those breasts.”

Veronica flushed bright red and decided to change tack, fast. “What are you doing upstairs?”

Smiling at her quick change of subject, he replied, “Dick had some blind hookup organized and she was supposed to meet him up here. He got tied up downstairs and asked me to check on her,”

“Actually tied up?” Veronica asked hopefully.

Logan smirked, “Ah, no.”

“That’s a shame,” replied Veronica.

He chuckled.

“Well she’s clearly not here. You can go,” said Veronica, feeling a lot naked and a little vulnerable.

Logan ignored her and leaned in the doorway, “I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be up here either.”

“It’ll only take me a minute, and then I’ll be gone,” and did a poofing action with her spare hand.

“What are you looking for?” asked Logan.

She replied, “The backup security disks.”

“Of course you are. Where are they?” asked Logan.

“Somewhere in here,” replied Veronica. “This is the backup security room.”

Logan glanced around, “Looks like a panic room.”

Veronica looked around, flashing her little phone torch, “You’re right. I guess it doubles as a security room.”

“There’s probably a light switch by the door. Can you shine the light over there?” he said, indicating the door.

She turned her light toward the door, and suddenly they heard voices. Specifically, official sounding voices ordering a search of the rooms. “Shut the door,” she hissed. Logan reached for the button next to the door marked “Lock.” Veronica started to hiss, “The closet door,” but Logan had already pushed it. A steel door slid quietly into place and locks latched shut, sealing them into the small room.

“Well, I guess it is a panic room,” said Logan. “If we wait a half hour or so, I’m sure the coast will be clear. I‘ll see if I can find the light switch.” Logan located the light switch above the door lock and switched on the light. Turning back to Veronica, he saw she had gone pale all over and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

She spoke between gritted teeth, barely audible, “I don’t like small dark enclosed spaces.”

Logan remembered why she didn’t like those spaces and went straight to her and enfolded her in his arms, whispering reassuringly, “It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s not dark and you’re not alone.” They stood there, locked together for several minutes as Logan felt her trying to bring herself under control, stroking gently down her bare back. Eventually he noticed the tension leave her body, and he loosened his hold in preparation for her to push him away, but she didn’t. She rested herself against his body, softer now, lots of pliant naked skin until he felt himself react, felt his blood start to heat and his cock twitch in interest. _Oh no no no_ , he thought _, they’d been through this rodeo too many times already_. _Veronica Mars at her most vulnerable was the weakness he couldn’t withstand_.

***

The closing of the steel door had sparked a panic reaction she couldn’t control until Logan had put his arms around her and held her, comforted her, protected her. She wasn’t going to think about the couple of minutes she had stayed wrapped in his arms after the panic had subsided, as she had felt the heat radiating off him and pretended she was just there for warmth. She knew he had loosened his embrace, but it wasn’t until she felt his cock start to harden that she realized this had gone too far.

They abruptly stepped away from each other.

They both looked around, looking deliberately at anything else but each other. Veronica pointed upwards towards a pair of small screens and a computer system. “That looks like it.” She stretched up to turn on the screens, but it was too high and she couldn’t reach. She started to look around for something to stand on when Logan effortlessly lifted a hand and switched the system on. They both looked at the screens and with dismay saw the new, younger Sheriff Lamb swaggering around downstairs, ordering the partygoers out and leading Dick Casablancas away.

As the downstairs cleared and the sheriffs’ department confiscated the food and the kegs, Logan and Veronica watched on, waiting for the coast to clear so they could get out and leave. As the last person to leave shut and locked up the door, they saw lights flash up on the system indicating the security had been set. Veronica said, “Let’s give it ten minutes to make sure the coast is clear and then we can leave.” That was the last thing said before the room was plunged into darkness again.

“Damn, they’ve cut the power,” said Logan, just moments before backup emergency lighting came on. Significantly dimmer than the main lights, it was clear they had been chosen to conserve power, but it was a little like seeing each other in candlelight.

“Um, I’ll unlock the door,” said Veronica as she squeezed past him to the door and pushed the lock/unlock button. 

Nothing happened.

She pushed it again, several times but there was nothing. No soft hum of a motor for the steel door, no sound of locks unlatching, nothing at all.

Logan and Veronica looked at each other nervously.”Maybe the security has to be deactivated before it will open,” said Logan. “Dick gave me the code this afternoon. I’ll just ...” and he input the security code into the unit to disengage the security. “Try again now.”

She pushed the button again, but still nothing happened. “I guess it’s not connected to the backup battery for the lights. So we need to get someone to switch the power back on.”

“Dick?” asked Logan

“He just got carted off by the sheriff. He’ll be out soon enough, but it will still be a few hours,” said Veronica.

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“Dick is your only suggestion? You need some more friends, Echolls,” replied Veronica. 

“And you’re so much better Mars,” he retorted. 

She ignored him. “I can’t call my dad, he’s on his way to Reno chasing a bail jumper. I’ll try Wallace,” she said, and turned away. 

He admired the sight of her trim waist and pert ass in that barely there bikini, knowing he was torturing himself, before turning away to send a text to Dick to call him as soon as he got free. “Any luck?” he asked Veronica when she lowered the phone from his ear. 

“Nope. I’ve left a message, but he’s not answering. He did have a hot date tonight,” she said. “I’ll try Weevil or Mac instead.” A couple of minutes later, Veronica was swearing. “No answer from Weevil and Mac said she would love to help but she is currently upstate in San Francisco for graduate job interviews.”

“You didn’t know that already?” asked Logan.

“I did,” she replied. “I just forgot in the heat of the moment.”

“You, forget something? I’m shocked Miss Mars,” he smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Echolls. At least I have three friends,” she replied. Trying to see the lighter side of the situation, she said, “What a pair of misanthropes we are. Exactly five people between us that we can call to rescue us from a locked panic room.”

“Seven,” said Logan automatically.

“How so,” asked Veronica.

“You didn’t count me and you. You could call me. And I’d call you,” he replied.

“Really?” she responded quietly.

“Of course, Veronica. Anytime, anyplace,” he paused. “Always.”

A tentative smile appeared on her face. “Thank you,” she said. “Any other ideas.”

He grimaced, but said, “Piz?”

She grimaced too, “Hard pass.”

He grinned. “So what now?”

Veronica answered, “I guess we just wait. Dick, Wallace or Weevil will get the message in their phone soon enough. I’m sure we can handle each other for a little while.”

Logan’s eyebrows bobbed up. “Handle each other, you say?”

“Each other’s company, you perv.” But she laughed and shook her head. “Why don’t we see if there’s anything to drink in here. Or eat.”

They looked around and Logan said, “There’s a small door here back here.” He opened it to peer inside. “Bathroom, but the sink will give us running water at least.”

“There’s a cupboard over here,” said Veronica. “Oooh, a mini fridge.” She bent over to open it and said, “Score! It’s stocked like a hotel minibar. There’s water and beer and chocolate and chips and peanuts and those little bottles of coke and,” she held up a spirit miniature, “whiskey,” she said excitedly. “Not much, but it will keep us going for a little while.” She looked up, “Want a drink?”

Logan’s eyes had glazed over at the sight of her bent over, bikini clad ass in the air, in front of the minibar. His pants were starting to grow uncomfortably tight and he willed himself to think of other things. _Baseball, that was safe. Except, fuck! What the hell did he know about baseball! Every baseball term he could think of was a fucking double entrendre. And all he could think about right now was how sweet it would be to be hitting the curve ball he had suddenly been pitched getting locked in this room with the ex he was stuck on, rounding third base and heading for a home run. None of which was helping the hard-on in his pants. With his luck with Veronica, he’d probably get caught stealing and promptly strike out._

“Ah, I’ll have a whiskey,” he said and she turned around, miniature in hand and passed it to him. She grabbed herself a mini bottle of wine, opened it and said “Cheers, big ears,” and laughed.

“Really, ear jokes? What are you, five?” he said, but there was humor in his voice and he lifted the little whiskey bottle to salute her.

“Chips or chocolate?” she asked, waving them about.

“Chips,” he answered and she tossed the bag at him. “I know better than to get between you and chocolate.”

Touched he remembered, she graciously said, “I’ll share.”

He laughed again and said, “If I remember correctly, your version of sharing ends up with you eating ninety percent of your chocolate and eighty percent of my chips, so I regretfully decline your kind offer.”

She pouted, “It wouldn’t be more than sixty percent, seventy, at most,” and tilted her head.

He groaned and said, “Okay, you win. Just this time,” _and every other time she does that_ , he thought, and offered her the chips.

She drank deeply from the little wine bottle and fanned her face, “It seems hot in here. Are you feeling hot in here?”

Logan thought to himself, _there could be a snowstorm in here and I’d be feeling hot looking at her,_ but then he realized he was sweating, and it was only partly to do with Veronica’s proximity. He said, “It is hot. If they have cut the power, then that means the ac is off in the whole house, including in here. If you’re getting too hot, maybe splash some water on your face in the bathroom. It’ll make you feel a bit better.”

Veronica went one further and grabbed the thin cover-up she had brought with her from her bag and headed for the bathroom. Logan stripped off his own shirt as he heard the tap running and when Veronica reappeared, her face was sporting a sheen of water, and she had the thin cotton fabric dampened and draped around her neck. She stopped short at the sight of his broad chest and cut abs, much more defined than she remembered. “Sheesh, Logan, do you only take weightlifting classes?”

“You like?” he asked cheekily.

She nodded, mouth dry, _which must surely be due to the hot room_ , she thought.

“My self-improvement project for the last year,” he said, with a small amount of pride in his voice.

“Um, A+, then,” she said and grabbed her bottle of wine.

“Thanks.” He struck a cheesy body builders pose and started singing “If ya want my body, and ya think I’m sexy,” which made her laugh. “What should we do now,” he asked.

“There’s a pack of cards on top of the fridge cupboard. We could play poker,” she suggested.

“What do you take me for, a mark? I’ve played you before. It would be a shut-out. I’d be broke and naked by the time we get out of here,” replied Logan.

“Do you have any ideas?” asked Veronica.

Logan thought for a moment, “Well, we have drinks, so ‘I Never’?”

“Are you trying to pry my secrets from me?” she asked as she lifted the bottle to her lips.

His eyes twinkled in mirth as he said, “Yeah, I’m going deep.”

She spat out the wine in a burst of laughter.

***

An hour later, Logan sat, sprawled at one end of the fairly comfy couch in the room, sipping on a beer, and said, “We are officially boring.”

“We are, aren’t we,” replied Veronica from the other end of the couch.

“I can’t believe that there is literally nothing new either of us has done since freshman year.”

“Well me I can understand, but you, Logan Echolls, ‘Sexual Savant’, are surely lagging behind in pursuing your true calling.

That made _him_ spit out his beer. “You think sex should be my true calling?”

“Well not professionally, but, ah, well you were _very_ good at it,” she replied..

“That was you, you know,” he said quietly.

“What?” she exclaimed.

“That was because of you,” he repeated. “Fuck, Veronica, you were so responsive, so sexy, and we took it really slow, spent a long time making out, getting to know what turned each other on, the erotic triggers at the beginning before we actually had sex. And when we finally did, I couldn’t get enough of you. I spent a truly ridiculous amount of time finding new ways to arouse you, to make it better for you. Not for any other girl, just you.”

“Oh,” she replied, stunned. “But you did have a reputation, at school, for being good at sex.”

“Well Lilly did teach me a few things. And any sixteen-year-old boy who can both find the clitoris and be willing to spend some time with it has a decent chance of being called good at sex. Especially, you know, by comparison,” he said matter-of-factly.

Veronica laughed at that, “You are probably right.” Then she spoke quietly, “I didn’t know, that you were just like that for me. I thought that was just how experienced you were and it was a bit intimidating. I always felt I wasn’t adventurous enough for you.”

“You were perfect,” he said.

“Oh,” she replied.

“We really were shit at communicating, weren’t we?” he said.

“We really were,” she agreed.

They sat looking at each other for a few minutes.

“I’ve been avoiding you, you know,” she said. “On campus and around town.”

“Why?”

She took a deep breath, “It’s hard for me to see you. I miss you a lot, both as my friend and my boyfriend. It’s easier to avoid you. I made a mistake telling you I was okay with you dating Parker, because I wasn’t. I just didn’t want to appear like a dog in the manger. And now I don’t want to see you with other girls. It’s too hard.”

“I get it,” he replied, “Because I’ve been avoiding you too. Same reasons.”

“Is there another girl?” she asked. “Now?”

“No,” he replied softly. “Another boy?”

Her eyes caught his and she replied quietly, “No.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, both longing for the other to make a move, both too scared.

Clearing his throat, Logan broke the spell, saying ruefully, “Idiots, weren’t we.” He paused and then followed with, “Look, it’s late and I’m not sure what time anyone will get back to us, so maybe we should catch some sleep.”

Veronica eyed the couch, “It’s not big enough for the both of us to lie down.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a pullout. Here, give me a hand to pull the cushions off and we can check.” She did, and Logan located the mechanism that turned the couch into a bed. “There it is, plenty of room for both of us.”

“I don’t know Logan, can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?” She laughed, but her heart quickened a little at the sight of him next to the bed.

“Probably?” he joked. 

“Only probably? Surely you can do better than that,” she replied.

“It depends. Are you looking to downgrade to definitely or upgrade to possibly?” he said, bobbing his eyebrows.

Her mouth went dry. The sight of Logan shirtless and sexy next to a bed even joking about touching her combined with the heat and the wine had her more than a little hot and bothered. She sucked in a little breath and her nipples pebbled beneath the triangles of her bikini. “I’m not sure?” she said, a little flummoxed by her own reactions.

Logan noticed her nipples harden and heard her breathy, confused response and became completely serious. “Veronica, I would never, I have never, touched you without your consent. You know that about me. Tonight has been fun and I get a kick out of bantering with you, but I’m not expecting anything.” He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers as he said, “No touching without enthusiastic consent. No matter what. So if you say no, or even if you aren’t sure, nothing happens.”

“And if I say yes?” she whispered.

His heart almost stopped. “I would have to be sure, too” he said.

“Sure of what,” she asked.

“Sure that you know what you are asking. Sure that you agree,” he replied.

“To?”

“I don’t want a one night stand. I don’t even want a week or a month. I want years. I want forever,” he said.

“That’s,” she paused, “a lot to agree to.”

“It is,” he agreed. “Veronica, the last time we spoke before tonight, you said my apology was a nice gesture, but it was gonna take some time. Has it been enough time?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Do you want what I want? Years, continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic?”

She smiled at the memory his words evoked and asked, “Do you really think a relationship should be that hard.”

“No one writes songs about the ones that come easy,” he said back to her.

“Yes,” she said.

“Yes what.”

“Yes I want it. All of it. I want you. Unequivocally,” she answered.

He stepped forward and put his hands on her waist, lowered his lips to hers. He spun her around till her back was against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Her arms lifted around his neck and held him to her. He lifted his mouth and she moaned as his lips cruised across her jawline and down to her neck. They fastened on to that spot he knew so well, the one that made her fingernails dig into the back of his neck in ecstasy.

His hands were everywhere. Teasing the skin at her waist, sliding up to cup her breasts over her bikini, sliding under the bikini to caress bare skin and tease her nipples. One hand slid around to her back and pulled the strings on her bikini top so that the other hand could pull it out of the way and let it drop to the floor. He bent his head and took one rigidly erect nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. His hand cupped the other breast, finger and thumb rolling the nipple between them until he pinched and bit down lightly with his teeth simultaneously, double teaming the way he knew she liked and listening to her groan his name in delight.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and deftly untied the strings of her bikini bottom, pushing it out of the way with determination to reach his goal. She parted her legs a little to grant him better access and he made the most of it, fingering her through her folds, parting them and feeling how wet she had become as he slipped first one and then two fingers inside. Sliding his fingers back out to lubricate her, he brought his other hand up to gently ease back the hood of her clit. His fingers slid back in, fast and furious to touch the rough bundle of nerves inside as his tongue ventured forth to toy with her exposed clit making her buck. His lips descended to gently suck on her clit as his hand moved around to her back to anchor her in place just in time as she felt her knees start to give. He alternated sucking and gently teasing her clit with his tongue, and started pumping in and out with his fingers, making sure he brushed her g-spot with every inward stroke.

She mewed with pleasure becoming more and more unfocussed as he relentlessly stimulated her, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm until with a final firm thrust of his fingers and flick with his tongue she screamed and clenched hard around his fingers. He held her firm against him as he gently held his tongue firm against her, letting her ride out the orgasm.

As soon as he felt her tension release he stood and picked her up, carrying her to the pullout and laying her down prone. He positioned himself beside her and gently stroked her back as she recovered her wits after the best orgasm of her life. 

Eventually, she rolled to her side to look at him and exclaimed, “Woof!” She reached over and started walking her hand down his chest to the waistband of his shorts. 

She could see from the visible bulge that he was highly aroused and was surprised when his hand covered hers and he said, “Hold on, Bobcat.”

“What, … but…” she stammered, confused.

“I don’t have a condom,” he said, by way of explanation. “This was for you.” Understanding, she nodded, but moved her hand again and he stopped her again. “You don’t have to. I’d prefer to wait because I want to be inside you next time.”

She drew in a breath and was about to speak when he stopped her again. “Don’t even think of saying anything about timing or that we can risk it,” he said. “That’s fuck-drunk Veronica talking and as much as I have always loved fuck-drunk Veronica, her decision-making processes are a little flawed. Remember the ‘Let’s order the entire room service menu debacle of 2007.’”

“I was hungry,” she complained.

“I have never seen so much food in my life,” he retorted. “Even you couldn’t make a dent in it.”

“I tried,” she said.

“I know, and I loved you for it,” he answered.

“You’re going to have blue balls,” she warned, pivoting back to his current predicament.

“I’ve had them before, I’ll have them again,” he said philosophically. “I’ll live.”

“So we’re doing this,” she said. “You, me, boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“That’s what I want. More than that if you want, too.”

She inhaled sharply. “Are you talking marriage?”

That took Logan by surprise. “I’m not _not_ talking marriage, but I was thinking maybe we could try living together first?”

“Okay. I can think about that,” she said.

***

They were rudely interrupted when both phones started ringing and the main lights came on, blinding them with the bright glare. Logan and Veronica scrambled off the pull-out, reaching for their phones. “Just get rid of them,” they said simultaneously.

Veronica answered first, “Hi Wallace.” 

“Hey Supafly, I turned up outside this big house you gave me the address for and Dick Casablancas is here. He said something about Logan being trapped inside,” he said. Veronica could hear the distinct sound of a muscle car in the background behind him. “Oh and it looks like Weevil has turned up as well. Exactly how many people did you call to get you out of this dilemma? Should we expect anyone else? A marching band?”

“Ah, great, thanks to whoever has turned the power on. We should be able to get out now,” she replied. “You can go, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“You wouldn’t be trying to get rid of me, would you?” he asked.

“Not at all, just that you don’t need to wait. My car’s outside, I can get myself home,” Veronica said, with just a hint of desperation in her voice.

***

Logan headed into the bathroom to talk to Dick. “Hey Dick.”

Dick answered, “Hey there, what happened to you. I sent you up to find the totally hot Lucy, Lainey, what was her name?”

“Lacey, Dick. And she wasn’t there.”

“Bummer. But then the sheriff turned up and shut us down. I forgot to make the ‘donation’ to keep the cops away. I spent the last fricken’ three hours in the lockup, and I’ve gotta let the cleaners in at six am.”

“Great, Dick,” said Logan, only half listening to his friend. “You can head home now. All I needed was the power turned on. Got locked in and couldn’t get it open with the power cut off,” replied Logan.

“Ronnie’s friend Wally is here. You got Ronnie in there with you?” asked Dick.

“Yeah, I saw Veronica, and we were talking when the sheriff arrived. We were going to head out when the power cut and we got locked in,” said Logan.”

“You were talking. To Ronnie. You haven’t talked to Ronnie in like three years,” said Dick. “You avoid Ronnie. Because Ronnie is Kryptonite. Rich dude Kryptonite.”

“I guess it was time,” replied Logan. He thought about Veronica in that tiny bikini one more time and realized she didn’t have anything dry to cover her for the drive home. “Hey listen, Dick. Have you got a spare shirt in your car, maybe with your wetsuit?”

“Nah. I’ve got the convertible, not the truck,” said Dick. “What do you need a shirt for, anyway?”

“Nevermind.”

“Wally is handing Weevil the phone. I can ask him if he has a shirt.”

“Just hand your phone to Wallace.”

***

Weevil waved over Wallace who was still on the phone. “Is that V?” he asked. When Wallace nodded an affirmative, Weevil held out his hand for the phone. “V, what have you got yourself into?”

Veronica answered exasperatedly, “Weevil, I needed one person. Just to switch the power on. It’s like a rally out there. You should have called. I _told_ you to call.”

“I thought it would be quicker to just come by. I see you got Wallace, but what is Casablancas here for?”

“Um, Logan called him,” she replied.

“You got Echolls in there with you? I thought you and Echolls didn’t see each other no more.”

“We just ran into one another by accident. We were talking and the power got cut. The door wouldn’t open so we were locked in. You can all go now, seriously.”

“You’re hiding something, Vee.”

She looked at the skimpy bikini pieces on the floor and muttered, “It’s not like I’ve got anywhere to hide anything.”

“I didn’t catch that Vee.”

“Nevermind, Weevil. Just go. Please,” she said.

***

Dick handed his phone to Wallace, saying “Logan told me to hand you this.”

Logan spoke straight away. “Have you got a spare shirt?”

“No. Why?” answered Wallace.

“You’re Veronica’s friend, right,” said Logan.

“You know I am,” replied Wallace.

“Dick’s party last night was ‘bikini babes’. Have you been to one of them?” asked Logan.

Wallace laughed, “Yeah. The basketball team all went to one last semester.”

“So you know what the girls wear?” said Logan, meaningfully.

“Yeah. Smokin’ hot,” said Wallace. Then the penny dropped, “Oh. You mean, Veronica.”

“Yeah. She doesn’t have a shirt to put over it. Look, just get the others out of here. I’ll give Veronica my shirt,” said Logan.

“Got it, I’ll do what I can,” replied Wallace.

“Thanks,” said Logan, gratefully.

***

Upstairs, Logan came out of the bathroom to see Veronica putting her bikini back on.

He regretted the need for her to get dressed, even as he could see the need of it. He handed her his shirt, saying “You might want to put this on.”

“It’s ok. I can put on my coverup.”

“Veronica, you wet it remember. It’s completely transparent. It would be like entering a wet tshirt competition.”

She did remember and thinking quickly replied, “Then thank you for your kind offer,” and pulled his shirt over her head. 

He took a good look at her. It’s adorable, he said. Looks like a dress.”

She replied, “That’s because you are a giant. Let’s go.”

***

A month later, Logan surprised Veronica outside her Abnormal Psychology class. She kissed him, and then asked “Why are you here. Shouldn’t you be in your Creative Writing class?

“Nope. The professor’s away this week and the TA handed out a week-long project on Monday. No classes this week.”

“But you’re the TA,” she said, referring to how he had taken the position on a recommendation from this professor for the experience.

“Why yes, I am. I guess that makes me a genius, and an evil one at that because it was a group project. Now come with me,” and held out his hand. She took it and headed for his Range Rover.

In the car, she asked, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he replied.

This piqued her interest. “What kind of a surprise?”

“A good surprise,” he answered easily.

She narrowed her eyes, “That’s not a very good clue.”

“It wasn’t meant to be,” he said, not rising to her bait.

“That’s not much fun,” she said.

He smiled, “On the contrary, I’m having a lot of fun.””

“That’s because you enjoy torturing me,” she replied, theatrically.

He smirked suggestively, “You seemed to enjoy it last night too.”

She flushed, but only a little.

He pulled up in front of the house they had been trapped in the previous month.

Veronica turned to him and said, “I know you’re working on mystery writing, but returning to the scene of the crime? That’s a bit of a cliché, Echolls.”

He came around the car and opened her door. Taking her hand, he said “Come on.”

As they walked up the path to the front door, he said, “You know how you and your dad worked out from the security disks that it wasn’t the developer who was bribing the building inspector, but rather the inspector extorting the builders.”

“Yes,” she answered. “Why?

“I really like this house and it’s really well designed and built,” he replied.

“That’s good and it is a very nice house, but why are you telling me?” she asked.

They stopped at the front door.

“I bought it,” he said quickly.

“What?” she exclaimed.

He punched in the security code. Out of habit she watched him and was pleased to note it was a different code from the one he had used before. “I bought it,” he repeated and opened the door.

The house was immaculate, a far cry from the last time she and seen it, and completely empty. All the display furniture had been removed and the house was all warm wooden floors and cool neutral walls. A classic beach-house style with all the modern amenities.

He led her up the stairs to the main bedroom, which was also devoid of furniture and opened the closet. The little panic room was open and still equipped with the mini fridge and pullout sofa and he pulled her inside with him.

He took both of her hands and said, “I love you Veronica. Move in here with me.”

She looked up into his eyes, blue meeting brown, and said, “I love you too. I’d love to.” Then she moved to the couch and from behind one cushion, she produced a box of condoms. With a wicked smile, she said, “I wanted to make sure we had these, this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion with EllieBear about using VM common elements in our fics made me want to try to get as many of them in this one fic as I could. What better place than a fluffy! There are about 13 of my favourites here, see if you can find them all?
> 
> And as may people told me, you have to have a scene with Logan leaning!


End file.
